Just Trust Me
by WhiteBunnii
Summary: Homura is desperately trying to prevent Madoka from becoming a Magical Girl. She also is starting to develop feelings for her. Homura invites Madoka over to her house, hoping to stop her from becoming a Magical Girl, and maybe also confess her feelings. And that's where things start to get interesting. (Warning: Explicit and detailed lemons )


(Placed before Madoka becomes a Magical Girl, Homura is still trying to prevent it)

She's been trying and trying, but Madoka keeps getting persuaded by Kyubey. Madoka just doesn't understand what that creature is really trying to get her to do. Homura needs to get Madoka to trust her, to finally understand that no matter what happens, no matter what Kyubey says, she must never become a Magical Girl. She would never let Madoka get hurt. She cared about her too much, she saved her life. She must save her's now. Maybe it went farther than just care though, Homura wasn't quite sure about her feelings, was it love?

The next day while walking home, Homura saw Madoka, surprisingly not being accompanied by Sayaka or Kyubey. She decided to approach her. Homura crossed the street swiftly and walked up to Madoka.

"Madoka, can we talk?"

"Sure, what do you need?"

Homura could tell Madoka was surprised by this sudden approach. She was never very friendly to her. This was the chance Homura needed though, and she had to take it.

"Well, I shouldn't talk about it out in the open like this. Would you be willing to go to my place?"

That was the most private place for them to talk, and maybe Homura would finally tell Madoka her feelings. She felt so nervous; Madoka was so innocent, she was afraid of her reaction.

"Um, okay. Let's go!"

Madoka sounded cheerful, as usual. Homura was still nervous about what she would say to her and what her reaction might be like.

The two girls walked the short way to Homura's house, making some small talk on the way. Homura sometimes casually looked over to Madoka, listening to her cheerful and innocent voice, subconsciously showing a slight smile.

They finally arrived at Homura's house. Madoka looked awkward just standing there right inside her home.

"Hey, you can sit down." Homura told Madoka.

The furniture was snow white and Madoka was afraid to sit. What if she got it dirty? Homura would be mad. That reminded her, what did Homura want to talk to her about?

After finally sitting, Madoka asked Homura, "What did you want to talk to me about?"

This was it; Homura finally had to explain everything to Madoka, starting with Kyubey.

"Just trust me. Kyubey isn't as innocent and helping as you believe that he is. He has a sinister agenda. Becoming a Magical Girl will lead to your death. He is just using your and every other Magical Girl for energy. When you die, you become a witch. It's a never-ending cycle. You can NEVER become one of us. I care about you too much to let something happen to you."

The last part slipped out of Homura's mouth. She didn't mean to say it, but it was out. Maybe Madoka didn't notice? But Homura knew she wouldn't be that lucky.

Madoka stood in surprise.

"Care about me too much…? Homura, what do you mean? You've barely even talked to me. It seems like you have always been against me…"

She was confused, just as Homura knew she would be. She couldn't restrain herself and keep her feelings out anymore. She was just going to tell Madoka and hope there wasn't a bad reaction. If there was, Madoka might even fall into Kyubey's trap and become a Magical Girl.

"Madoka.. Please hear me out. I love you. I always have. I have to protect you because of that. I must never let anything hurt you. I will never lie or mislead you. Just trust me."

Homura reached out to hold both of Madoka's hands in hers. Fortunately, she didn't pull away. She just stared at Homura in surprise. They just stood there for a moment, looking at each other; not sure what to say. Finally Madoka broke the silence.

"Homura.. I never thought you felt this way. I really don't know how to feel. You tell me about Kyubey and now that you actually love me.. I really just don't know how to feel."

Homura's heart dropped a little. It is more than she expected though.

"I know… I'm sorry I'm putting all of this on you, it's just that I've held these feelings for such a long time, I couldn't hold them anymore. I needed you to know."

"Well, honestly I don't know how I feel about you. I've always thought you were special, you were different from all the others."

This sparked hope within Homura. She just had to play her cards right.

"Madoka, I love you. I know I do. Just let me show it, and then if you don't want me to do anything else, tell me. Trust me."

Madoka was completely surprised; but she did trust Homura. She was willing to give her a try, even though she was afraid and she was worried about what others would think. She was sure Homura would let her keep it a secret though. Her response finally came.

"O-okay."

That was what Homura wanted. She knew how innocent the other girl was, so she had to take things slowly.

Homura slowly came closer to Madoka. She cupped her cheek softly with her hand, tilted her head, and kissed the other girl. Slowly and softly. She noticed Madoka wasn't pulling back, in fact, just the opposite. Homura followed her lead. She started exploring Madoka's mouth with her tongue. Madoka was a little shy about it at first, but as she got used to it she enjoyed it. Homura was enjoying it even more though; this is what she had been longing for. She was enjoying it too much though, she knew it was time to stop this amazing, wonderful, kiss and let Madoka decide what to do next. She broke the kiss, and her pink haired, innocent friend, to her surprise, looked disappointed.

"So, Madoka, what now?"

She hesitated a second. By the look in Homura's eyes she knew that she wanted more than just to kiss. Madoka wanted to let her do whatever she wanted; no, needed. She finally realized it; she had fallen in love with Homura. But should she let Homura go farther..?

"Homura, I have realized it, I do love you. I'm not sure whether to let you go farther with me though... I just... I don't know… "

The black-haired girl was ecstatic. Madoka loved her. She didn't want to stop at just a kiss with her.

"How about I take things slowly, and you stop me when and if you start to feel uncomfortable. I promise I will stop anytime you want me to."

Madoka really didn't want to stop their either, and if she said she would stop at any time, then this was the best choice. She decided to let go and let Homura do whatever she wanted to do.

"Then… then I will let you. Just go slowly, and be gentle. Okay..?"

Homura gave her a reassuring smile.

"I will be"

At that point, Homura slowly leaned into Madoka and kissed her again, but this time with more passion. Madoka, even though it was new for her, she followed along. Homura slowly put her hand on the small of Madoka's back, gently sliding her hand up and down. The kiss got deeper. Homura's hand inching up the other girls side. Slowly, she cupped Madoka's small petite breasts. Madoka flinched a little, but let her. She gently rubbed Madoka's breasts and broke the kiss finally, staring into her eyes. Homura gripped the hem of the pink haired girl's shirt and pulled it over her head. Madoka's small pink lace bra shown.

Madoka's cheeks turned bright pink. She looked down, but slowly raised her head to meet Homura's reassuring gaze. Homura have her a slight smile, and reached behind Madoka's back.

Homura paused, feeling like the needed to ask Madoka's permission to continue with her plan.

"Madoka, may I?"

Madoka blushed deeply and slowly nodded. Homura took it, noticing her obvious shyness and innocence. It was kinda a turn on.

Homura swiftly unlatched Madoka's pink bra and slid it off of her smooth shoulders and down her arms. Madoka's small chest was completely revealed. Homura bit her lip and looked at the other girl with lust. She wanted to just dive into her, but she knew she couldn't, she had to take a slow pace.

Should Homura feel bad about doing this with her? She didn't know and really didn't care; this was her moment, she was going to take it. Nothing could ruin this.

Slowly, Homura gently pushed Madoka back to sit on the snow coloured couch. She leaned into Madoka and licked her smooth, pale neck. Madoka gasped, not expecting such a small motion to make her feel like this. It gave her a sensation she had never felt before. If just a lick felt like this, Madoka was eager to know what everything else would feel like.

Homura continued to lick Madoka's neck. She slowly made her way up to the other girl's ear. She licked her ear slowly, Madoka squeezed her eyes closed. Homura had found her weak spot. Homura continued to rub her toungue along Madoka's ear, while slowly tugging at the pink haired girl's skirt. She knew she could get access with the skirt still on, but she desperately wanted to see Madoka completely naked. Homura pulled back and looked at Madoka, and she instantly knew what Homura wanted permission to do. She gave a small nod and in that same moment Homura tugged her skirt down.

She leaned back in to Madoka and licked her small chest. She brought her hand down to the other girls sensitive crease and starting rubbing her through Madoka's panties. The pink haired girl bit her lip and let out a small moan. Homura smiled and ran her toungue over Madoka's nipple slowly; while rubbing her faster and harder. Homura sucked her chest and Madoka couldn't help but let out a couple moans.

Slowly, Homura kissed Madoka up from her chest, to her neck, and finally to her soft lips. She kissed Madoka deeply and rubbed her crease harder. Madoka broke the kiss with a loud moan and Homura smiled. They just looked at each other for a moment, both gazes full of lust and love. Homura pulled Madoka's pink panties down, this time without permission, but Madoka didn't mind. Homura kissed Madoka deeply and slowly rubbed her. Madoka moaned softly into the other girls mouth, she enjoyed it tremendously. Homura loved knowing that she could make her feel this way.

Homura broke the kiss and started trailing small kisses down Madoka's body. Once she got down to the other girl's hips, she looked back up to Madoka, her eyes begging her to let Homura taste her. Madoka have her a smile and bit her lip, trying to prepare for Homura. The black haired girl slowly ran her tongue over Madoka's sensitive, pink area. Madoka gasped and squeezed her eyes shut, she couldn't have ever prepared for this. Homura smiled and licked Madoka more and more, licking deeper and deeper. Madoka moaned out loudly, breathing getting heavier. Homura licked faster, wanting to take in all Madoka's sweet, perfect taste that she can.

Madoka could feel something building up inside her, getting tighter, her breathing getting rapid. Homura noticed, and not wanting to end yet; slowed her tongue's pace. The pink haired girl looked down at Homura,

want and lust strong in her eyes. After Homura was sure Madoka had come down a little, she took Madoka's small, pink clit in her mouth, flicking her toungue over it rapidly. Madoka yelled out in pleasure. Madoka clenched a fist-full of Homura's hair; it hurt, but Homura didn't mind.

Madoka reached her peak again, this time Homura didn't stop it. She came and Homura licked it all up, all while looking up at Madoka. The pink haired girl tilted her head back, riding out the rest of her climax. After a moment passed, Homura got up. Madoka watched her and smiled. Homura kissed her softly.

"You never told me to stop"

"After you started I never wanted it to end"

Madoka got dressed, then hugged Homura tightly.

"I promise I will never be a Magical Girl. I love you."

"Thank you, I love you too"

"I better be heading home, can I stop by tomorrow?

"Of course, come over anytime."

Madoka hugged Homura again, never wanting to let go. Finally, Madoka left to head on her way home, leaving Homura to reflect on all that happened~


End file.
